Video Game, Anime and Cartoon Show
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is something I'll do maybe weekly. A bunch of funny short random stories. Fun is intended not harm. Enjoy!


Note: Each chapter is an episode that has ten parts (maybe more) in each one. All is meant for laughs not harm. I own nothing.

**Part 1**

Crash goes in the wampa store and looks for a good wampa fruit. "Hi there, todays special: Wampa pie. Costs 15.00 you better hurry before.." Crash shoots the guy with a gun. "My pie!"

**Part 2**

"You sure you can do this?" Lilo asked "Yaga" Stitch replies. Then he bounces against objects and making them light up then he goes between two peddles. "Aw man!" A child said. He dug into his pocket for a coin and he got a quarter out and put it in the machine and started playing again.

**Part 3**

Pikachu walks in a park the he heard a voice. "Oh, Pikachu" A voice said sweetly. Pikachu turned around and found Lucario behind him. Before he could act he was tackled by Lucario. Then he ended up being tied up in a chair. He looked behind him and saw Guilmon tied up as well. "Crazy girlfriend?" Pikachu asked. They look at their girlfriends who have hearts in their eyes and drooling. "You have no idea" Guilmon responded. (Inspired by an artwork by Super Saiyan Crash)

**Part 4**

Spyro and Cynder are flying. Then Crash zooms past them on his jet pack. "He must be the fastest flyer ever" Cynder said. Spyro Just gave her a serious look.

**Part 5**

"I want your flesh!" Spyro said in a creepy voice. "Ah! Don't eat me!" Coco said in fear. He growled as he was getting close to her. "Cut!" The director said. "Ok lets do it again. This time show more drool"

**Part 6**

Cynder went into her and Spyro's home with food. He put the food away and went into their bedroom only to find Crash and Spyro doing 'it'. Cynder gasped and dropped her keys to the house. They stopped and stared for a while. Then Spyro broke the silence. "Yes this is what it looks like" he said without guilt.

**Part 7**

Crash and Cynder are in the theater watching a scary movie. "I want your flesh!" the scary voice said. Cynder closed her eyes at the horror and asked "Why are we seeing this again?" "Well, first of all you wanted to do something. Second, you get a discount for being related to the stars." "Do you think they like it?" They both look over seeing Spyro and Coco kissing "I want your flesh" Spyro imitated what he said in the movie and Coco giggled. "Ah! Don't eat me!" she imitated what she said in the movie. They both laughed and continued to kiss. "Maybe too much" Crash said. Looking a little concerned.

**Part 8**

Crash and Spyro hide behind a bush spying on the Villain Party that's going on. Crash got out his binoculars. "See anything suspicious?" Spyro asked "Not yet" Crash said. "Do you think this is a mistake?" Spyro asked. "There is more than half the villains we know in there. How can this be a mistake?" "Well I just hope we don't get into trouble" "Wait I'm getting something. Huh that's weird you don't usually do that unless.." Crash's eyes widened as he slowly lowers his binoculars. "What is it Crash?" Spyro asked. Crash looked at the paper again and saw what they missed. "You're right Spyro.. we did make a mistake.." "What make's you say that?" "Look" Shows the paper that actually says 'Gay Villain Party'. Spyro's eyes widened. "Oh no.. lets get out of here before.." "Hey guys, going to the party?" A voice said. Crash and Spyro turned to see Cortex and Ripto holding hands. Both of their faces turn green and they both puked.

**Part 9**

Knuckles was sleeping against the master emorald (however you spell it). Then he heard voices. "Gem, Gem, Gem, Gem, Gem" voices were rapidly saying. Knuckles woke up annoyed and looked to see Crash, Sonic, Spyro and Rayman looking for gems. "What are you guys doing?" Knuckles asked in an annoyed tone. Then they turned to see a huge 'gem'. "Gem!" They all said in unison. "No! Wait! Aah!" They all tackled Knuckles and fought each other in smoke having random arms, legs and heads come in and out. Then Knuckles flew out of the smoke and crashed onto the ground. He turned to them still fighting. "Gem addicts!" Knuckles shouted. (inspired by an artwork, I forgot who made it)

**Part 10**

"You are replacing me?" Crash asked. "Yes we are" Naughty Dog said. "Why?" "We just want to try something new is all" "New? How's replacing me going to handle it?" "Don't worry you'll be remembered.. by your fans." "But.." "Sorry, time is money, bye!" Then Naughty Dog kicked him out. Next door at Insomniac, Spyro also got kicked out and landed next to Crash. "Replaced?" Crash asked "Yep" Spyro replied.

A/N: Let me know what you think. I'll take any suggestions if any of you have any, but I ask you keep it to a rated T. Read and Review please.


End file.
